1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to encoder initialization and communications.
2. Background
Electronic devices can support multiple communication protocols. For example, mobile devices have become multifunctional devices, frequently providing email, Internet access, as well as traditional cellular communication. Mobile devices can be equipped with wide area wireless connectivity, for example, utilizing the following technologies: third generation wireless or cellular technologies (3G), World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and other to-be-defined wireless wide area network (WWAN) technologies. Meanwhile, wireless local area network (WLAN) connectivity is being installed in mobile devices as well. Ultra-wideband (UWB) and/or Bluetooth-based Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) local connectivity may also be available in mobile devices.
3G technologies may be utilized by mobile devices such as a mobile phone to transfer voice data (such as a phone call) as well as non-voice data (such as downloading information, exchanging email and instant messaging).
A WPAN may be utilized by mobile devices such as a laptop computer to connect the laptop computer to a wireless mouse, wireless keyboard, and the like. In addition, the laptop computer may include an IEEE 802.11b or 802.11g device to allow the laptop computer to communicate with a WLAN. WLAN has become popular and, for example, is being set up in homes for both personal and business purposes. In addition, coffee shops, Internet cafes, libraries and public and private organizations utilize WLANs.
WWAN technologies are used for wide area coverage and wide area deployments. However, they can suffer from building penetration losses, coverage holes and comparatively, to WLAN and WPAN, limited bandwidth. WLAN and WPAN technologies deliver very high data rates, approaching hundreds of Mbps, but coverage is typically limited to hundreds of feet in the case of WLAN and tens of feet in the case of WPAN.
The number of networks and network types continues to increase rapidly due to demands for functionality associated with unique user demands and divergent protocols. Disparate networks and network types are laborious for a user to switch between the networks, and the user may experience an unacceptable amount of delay in switching.